


we really need better timing.

by Geekygirl669



Series: JD and Dr Cox. [2]
Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg John "JD" Dorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: with JD and Perry's marriage on the rocks, JD's pregnancy comes at the worst possible time for them.
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Series: JD and Dr Cox. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527644
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

"shit shit shit," JD said as he looked down at the pregnancy stick in his hands. "what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Daddy," Jack shouted from his and Perry's room.

"I'll be there in a second buddy," JD shouted back as he quickly tried to make himself look presentable. "what's up?" JD asked his son as he walked out of the ensuite.

"I'm hungry," Jack told his dad.

"I thought papa was going to make your breakfast," JD said confused as he pulled Jack out of his bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen to find his daughter sitting in her highchair and Perry not there. "Perry."

"Papa said he had work," Jack told JD.

JD just looked down at his son before grabbing his phone of off the kitchen counter and grabbing his phone needing to call his husband and find out what the hell was going on. "Perry were the hell are you. you can't just leave the kids all on there own. call me back." JD said when Perry didn't answer.

**************************************************************

"I need to talk to you," JD said as he walked up to his husband at work later that morning.

"I'm busy here," Perry said not looking up from his chart.

"I don't care," JD said extremely annoyed at his husband right now. "we need to talk."

"I' busy, I don't have time to argue with you right now Jennifer," Perry said still not looking at his husband.

"don't do that," JD said referring to Perry calling him Jennifer. "I need to talk. your Cheif you can spare five minutes to talk to your husband."

"fine, what do you want?" Perry asked actually looking up at JD.

"not here," JD said before walking away hoping that Perry was following him. 

"what do you want?" Perry asked after the door to a private empty room was shut behind him.

"you left this morning without saying anything." JD started not looking Perry in the eyes. "you left while you were looking after the kids."

"I got a page and needed to come into work." 

"then you should have come and told me before you left so that I could look after the kids." 

"I did and you said okay I'll look after the kids, so I left for work," Perry told JD getting starting to get really angry at his husband.

"no, you didn't," JD said trying to think back to this morning.

"yes I did. there my kids I wouldn't just leave them alone JD. I can't believe you think I would." Perry said before stomping out of the private room leaving JD alone feeling horrible that he had ever accused Perry of that.

**************************************************************

"what are you doing?" JD asked when he walked into his and Perry's bed to see his husband packing a bag.

"I'm going to stay in a hotel for a couple of nights," Perry told him.

"why?" JD asked feeling like he was about to cry.

"because this morning you think that I just left our kids on there own," Perry said as he grabbed the last thing he needed and zipped his bag up. "I just can't keep doing this JD,"

"Please don't leave, not now," JD begged thinking back to the news he had found out that morning. 

"I just need a few days JD," Perry said grabbing his phone and packed bag. "I'll pick the kids up tomorrow and do something with them."

"Please don't leave please," JD begged again grabbing Perry's arm. "I know things have been pretty crap the last couple weeks but you can't just leave."

"All we do is fight JD, it's all we've been doing for three weeks I need a break from it all," Perry said breaking away from JD's hold.

"Please," JD said as a last-ditch effort as Perry walked out of their room leaving a crying JD behind.

**************************************************************

"I know it's late but I really need someone to talk to," JD said a while later after he had calmed down.

"Okay I'll be right there," Turk said knowing by the sound of JD's voice that is friend really needed him right now.

"Thanks," JD said before Turk hung up the phone and he slumped down on the sofa willing the tears to go away so that he didn't start crying again.

"what's up?" Turk asked as JD answered the phone.

"Perry left," JD said as he felt the tears coming back.

"what do you mean he left?" Turk asked confused as he walked JD back into the apartment.

"We had another argument and when I got home after work he was packing a bag. said he needed some time and then just left."

"did he say he wasn't going to come back?" 

"no he said he needed space. didn't say how long it was going to be." JD told him his hand subconsciously laying on his flat stomach.

"then he's going to come back," Turk reassured JD hoping that he is right.

"I'm pregnant Turk. I found out this morning, I haven't even had the chance to tall Perry yet." JD admitted needing to tell someone about this and not able to tell his husband.

"he's going to come back."

**************************************************************

"I need to talk to you," JD said when Perry came to pick the kids up two weeks later. 

"I have five minutes," Perry said not sure how much he wanted to talk to JD right now.

"it won't take that long," JD promised as he let Perry in.

"what's going on?" Perry asked watching as JD picked Jen up.

"I'm pregnant." JD blurted out knowing that if he didn't just say it he would chicken out.

"what?" Perry asked shocked that being the last thing he expected JD to tell him.

"I found out the day you left. I'm about ten weeks along and I have my first ultrasound tomorrow so I thought you should know in case you wanted to come to it." 

"you've known for two weeks..." Perry started before JD cut in with. "before you get mad about me not telling you this is the first time in two weeks that you would actually talk to me so I haven't had the chance to tell you yet."

"What time is your appointment?" Perry asked knowing that JD was right.

"it's at half twelve," JD told him as he handed his daughter over to her dad.

"I'll be there," Perry promised as he grabbed the kids bag and Jacks hand.

"see you then," JD said before Perry and the kids left.

**************************************************************

"Thanks for being here," JD said as he and Perry waited for the doctor to walk into the exam room.

"of course I'm here," Perry said from where he was sitting. "we may be fighting but this is my kid to."

"Thanks anyway. I don't think I could do this alone." JD admitted quietly before the doctor walked in.

"everything looks good." The doctor said about ten minutes later after she had finished her exam. 

"good," JD said his eyes not leaving the sonogram of his baby.

"you're going to need to book your next appointment for about three weeks time."

"well do that," Perry said before the doctor left to let JD get sorted. "I'm going to come home tonight we need to talk."

"yeah we do." JD agreed as he stood up from the exam bed. "can you get the kids before you come I have something I need to get done."

"sure," Perry said as JD handed him one of the sonogram pictures. "I'll see you tonight."

"see you tonight."

**************************************************************

JD's third pregnancy happened at the worst possible time in his life. but he was determined to make sure it was still a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think we should go to couples therapy," JD said as he and Perry seat in their kitchen. "were about to have another baby and I think therapy is the best thing for us right now."

"yeah I think we should." Perry agreed shocking himself with how easily he agreed to therapy.

"you really up for couple therapy?" JD asked just as shocked at Perry.

"I don't want things to end between us and if couple's therapy will stop that then I'll give it a go," Perry said in one of the few times he shows his feelings. 

"I don't want things to end between us either, I really want things to go back to the way they were." JD said as he felt a tear slip down his cheek. "dame hormones." 

"I'm not quite ready to move back in but I will soon," Perry promised.

"Okay," JD said quietly having hoped that Perry would move back in but understanding that he still needed time.

"but I don't have to leave yet. we can keep talking for a while." 

**************************************************************

"I need you to listen," Turk said as he walked into Perry's office. "and let me finish before you say whatever you're going to say."

"what do you want Gandhi?" Perry asked annoyed.

"I know that things between you and JD haven't been perfect lately and I know sometimes he can be hard to deal with but he loves you so much and you not talking to him is killing him. he hasn't been JD since before you moved out he seems like a totally different person now. you need to sit down and talk to him try and work things out between you two." 

"listen, Gandhi, whatever is going on between me and newbie is between the two of us. you don't need to butt in and try to help him and I differently don't want you too. so why don't you leave my office right now and I'll just act like this conversation never happened."

"no I'm not just going to leave, you need to go and work things out between the two of you." Turk carried on before he was interrupted by Perry saying "Gandhi this is your last chance to leave."

"JD is miserable since you left, you're supposed to love him you should care that he's miserable you should want to help him." 

"if you truly loved your friend you would know that I moved back home last night," Perry said standing up. "don't come in shouting at me when you don't know what's going on."

"Sorry," Turk muttered quietly before leaving Perry's office.

**************************************************************

"Why didn't you tell me you and Dr Cox had worked things out?" Turk asked JD hurt later that day.

"because we haven't," JD said looking up at his best friend.

"Dr Cox told me that he had moved back in," Turk said confused.

"he has moved back in but he's still sleeping on the couch." JD stood up from where he was sitting behind one of the computer at the nurse's station. "and I didn't tell you because we were going to keep if between the two of us until we had fully worked things out."

"We tell each other everything man," Turk said still kind of hurt that his best friend hadn't told him something this big.

"I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't want anything to go wrong. this is my marriage Turk I want to make sure it doesn't fall apart." 

"I guess since he's moving back in you told him." Turk guessed as he followed JD.

"yeah and he doesn't know you already know so don't mention anything," JD told him walking down the hall to one of his patient's rooms.

**************************************************************

"do you really think things can go back to the way they were?" JD asked sadly as he walked into the living room.

"what?" Perry asked half asleep as he seat up. 

"do you really think things can go back to the way there were between the two of us?" JD asked as he seat down on the sofa next to Perry.

"What time is it?" Perry asked still too tired to answer JD's question.

"half two. I couldn't sleep." JD said as he leaned back. "so do you?"

"yeah I think we could," Perry said a couple minutes later when he was awake enough to answer.

"then why are you still sleeping on the couch?" JD looked over at his husband sadly.

"I can sleep in our bed if it's what you want." Perry offered seeing how miserable JD looked right now.

"Yeah that's what I want." 

Perry just stod up grabbing JD's and pulling him up with him before the two of them walked down the hall to their bedroom. "lay down." Perry lightly pushed JD over to the bed before laying down on his side of the bed. "now sleep." 

that night both JD and Perry slept better then they had in months.

**************************************************************

"How far along are you?" Carla asked after JD had told her he was pregnant again.

"about 15 weeks," JD said feeling a bit guilty for having not told Carla earlier.

"I'm so happy for you," Carla told JD as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks, Carla." JD pulled away from the hug with a smile before adding. "plus Perry moved back in and is actually talking to me."

"he told me the other day that the two of you were trying couples therapy. how did you get him to agree to that?"

"It shocked me too. I mentioned how I wanted to try it and he just said yes." JD said with a laugh. "we went to our first one last week and it actually went really well."

"so he actually seat there and talk to a therapist," Carla said shocked.

"I know I half expected him to just sit there while I did all the talking. I think he's really trying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I would love to know what you thought of it in the comments


End file.
